Choice of the Chosen
by Candace Marie
Summary: Here it is, back by popular demand. The long awaited sequel to Twist of Fate, Choice of the Chosen. Five years have past since the events of Twist of Fate, and Leia is getting married to her childhood sweetheart Galen Marek. But what will fate have in store for the Skywalkers, Kenobis, and Tanos?
1. Chapter 1

Choice of the Chosen

In the next Five Years:

In the years following the Battle of Hoth the Rebellion received many losses due to the fact that the Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter was missing. There was a new Sith under the Emperor's employ though many had not been able to get close enough or live long enough to tell anything about her, there were whispers. There were rumors. Satine and Obi-Wan clutched their youngest daughter Anella to them and they prepared for the worst. If there worst fears were realized: if Mara was serving the Emperor, what would happen next. It had been five years since they had last seen her, she was either serving the Emperor or she was locked away, either way they prayed to the Force to protect her from harm.

Anella was growing up, and she was growing more and more beautiful. She had her father's gray eyes and her mother's blonde hair. Though she was competent in the Force, she seemed to be more inclined toward politics, much to her father's displeasure. Anella spent more time around her mother and Aunt Padme than around the Jedi. She had perfected her diplomatic skills and worked closely with Winter to secure help for the Rebellion.

Ahsoka and Rex continued their work with the Rebellion, although their kids too were older. Rex now worked side by side with his son Skye, who had been taught all the ropes, and with his Force abilities could feel where an enemy's weakness lay, and in doing so was able to lend strength to his father's strategies. Skye was now a teenager and was similar in build as his human father. Nikana, precious Nikana, was still in the cusp of deciding what she wanted to do, and she wanted to be a healer. Unlike most of the other children she had chosen neither Jedi nor politician, and she wasn't a soldier like her brother. She used her Jedi skills to heal. Truth be told, she was much better at it than even her mother had been. Ahsoka and Rex's marriage was stronger than ever, now more than ever they seemed to be able to finish each other's thoughts, and Rex was very in tune to his Jedi wife. Some said that some of her Force abilities had rubbed off on him, though it was only his wife that he was this close to.

As for the Skywalkers….Anakin had changed, and he now wore the mantel of Jedi Grandmaster with something some of the Old Guard had never ever dreamed to see on him, humility. Padme's love and his trust in her love had only made him stronger. The jealously that had surrounded him in his younger years disappeared and he finally become the Jedi Yoda had seen in him all along. Anakin and Luke were frequently training on the distant planet of Dagobah just waiting for the opportunity to destroy the Emperor once and for all, not that Luke was no longer running from his destiny.

Padme spent more and more time with Leia grooming her despite Leia's objections into becoming a politician. Leia wanted to be amiss the action, but Padme wanted at least one of her children safe, and Leia loved her mother dearly, and wanted to make her happy, so she did both the best she could anyway. Jinn had begun his training and was taken as a padawan to Jedi Master Tyrone Dooku. It had been years since he had taken anyone as a padawan, not since before his turn to the Dark Side. The council worried about Jinn Skywalker, being under the control of the former Sith, but Anakin trusted him, and not many Jedi would go against Anakin's word though there were whispers. Leia had agreed to many of her mother's terms in response to her engagement to long-time boyfriend, Galen Marek. Although the whole family was fond of the orphan Galen Marek, they weren't eager for Leia to get married. She would be leaving their family and creating a unit with Galen.

Luke especially didn't want her twin to marry. They had always done everything together, and now she would be starting this new life…without him. She would be leaving him behind. They had always been the Skywalker twins, and now they wouldn't be. He would no longer be included in her wild antics and pranks.

Although it was risky Leia had decided to have her wedding on the Rebel Base and to invite all the most important members. Leia was now a Jedi Knight as was her husband and her brother. Leia was having the wedding of the century. It was the wedding her parents should have had, a wedding that had to be shrouded in secrecy. Leia's wedding would be the beginning of making up healing for the Skywalkers.


	2. Wedding

The Wedding of the Century

Padme was helping Leia into her dress, tears glistening in her eyes. Anella, Nikana, Winter, and Winter had gathered around in different stages of undress. "You look so beautiful, Leia," Padme was telling her only daughter. "I fear this day has come too soon. Even though you've been engaged for over a year," Padme said tears dripping down her cheeks as Satine and Ahsoka came in. Satine was dressed in a gold dress that had a high scoop neckline and was bedecked in jewels. She looked every bit of the duchess she was. "I fear this day has come far too soon. You are so young, Leia," Padme said looking at her daughter as she zipped up her wedding gown.

"Did it come too soon for you as well?" Leia asked her mother. Padme smiled and sat down, and the girls all looked at her. For Anella, Nikana, Winter, and Narra it was like a fairytale story.

"No, I feared I would never marry," Padme began, "I was twenty-four and your father was nineteen. I had been involved with politics ever since I could remember. I had dated, that's true, but almost everyone saw dating me as a leg up for themselves, from what they could get from me. But not Ani…Ani was different, and I'm not saying that because he was a Jedi. He was different from the Jedi, in those days the Jedi were forbidden to marry so we had to marry in secret," Padme said, her voice dropping an octave. "Oh, Leia," Padme said, "I hope your marriage is everything we have and more."

"It will be," Leia assured her mother, though how she knew she couldn't say.

"Your father later told me that it was like the Force was guiding him, bringing us together, for how else would we have landed on Tattooine," she said with a small laugh. "Easily enough Obi-Wan could have chosen another planet."

"Perhaps his actions were guided by the Force," Leia said, and Padme hugged her to her. Padme was dressed in an elaborate purple dress with a cape. It was very suitable for the mother of the bride. Ahsoka as her mentor was dressed in a dazzling creation of blue and green.

In Galen's dressing room, Anakin was helping the young boy tie his tie.

"I never liked these things," Galen swore.

"You will do fine," Anakin said with a laugh.

"I can't figure out whose more nervous," Obi-Wan commented, "Him or you when you first saw Padme again."

"It had been ten years," Anakin said with a smile, "I still had this memory of her, and I had always loved her, how did you expect me to feel. Of course, I'm not the only one. Remember when we were set to be guards for Satine. You were sweating like a bantha," Anakin said, smugly.

"Well, I guess welcome to the family, is in order," Luke told his soon-to-be brother in law. Except for Galen, all of them were dressed in their Jedi robes, although they were their formal robes.

Rex came in and smiled, "I will never forget the day, I married Ahsoka," he said with a smile. "Marriage, like anything worth doing is hard work," he said.

Galen had thought Rex was going to tell him about his wedding day, but he took the advice to heart.

"We got married on her native planet of Shilli. Fives and Tup were there, as were many members of the 501st. We were a family. I still think she wouldn't have married me if you hadn't arrived General Skywalker," he said with a crooked smile.

Anakin shrugged, "The Galaxy won't save itself. Besides, someone has to save Obi-Wan's neck."

"And someone has to keep the Chosen One alive," Obi-Wan responded back. He was used to Anakin's jabs and barbs.

"I had never seen a more beautiful creature," Rex said with a soft smile, "At least until Skye and Nikana were born. I still can't believe a clone like me got so lucky."

"Are you kidding?" Galen said with a smile, "Not just anybody can be the Mandalore," he said referring to Rex's title.

"Well, Rex, we had better get out there. They should be seating Padme soon as the mother of the bride. Galen, if you hurt her, you will have me to answer to," Anakin said, and he meant it. Rex, Anakin, and Obi-Wan went to find their wives when they were stopped by a survivor of the Battle of Dantooine.

"Jace Dallows," Anakin said with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you, Grandmaster," Jace Dallows replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's the largest wedding in Jedi history," Jace said with a smile.

"Is your father here?" Anakin asked, he knew each and every Jedi and their families.

"He's supposed to be in charge of some of the fireworks celebrations," Jace went onto say. Anakin spotted Padme in a lavender dress. "Padme, you remember Jace Dallows?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. I am so glad you are alive," she said sincerely. Jace Dallows bowed to the Grandmaster and his wife and went to take his seat. Anakin led his wife to their pew on the first row. Anakin squeezed his wife's hand as Luke, Sky, Rex, and Galen began taking their places. How different his own wedding had been. He watched as on cue Three-pio and Artoo came in Three-pio talking to everyone down the aisles. He could always count on his faithful droids to lighten the mood. His baby girl, his only daughter was getting married. He looked at Jinn fidgeting nervously. He was much like he had been as a kid. He seemed to glow with energy.

Anakin had also spotted many of his fellow Jedi councilmen. Shaak Ti was here with Plo Koon, though they looked very tired. Master Tyrone Dooku was here sitting nearby as he was now the informal mentor of his youngest son. Even Kit Fitso was here and of course there was Bail Organa and reluctantly, Mon Mothma.

Anakin watched as the bridesmaids came in in identical dresses of silver and blue. Winter, Narra, Nikana, Anella, and Ahsoka walked in slowly, looking like angels themselves. And then Anakin's heart stopped when his eyes landed on his baby girl, her eyes glowing with happiness. He didn't think he had ever felt so happy and unhappy at the same time. He was losing her, his baby girl, he was giving someone else the power to protect her from the wrong in the Galaxy. But she was so happy, how could he say anything else?

Anakin heard the preacher ask, "Who gives this woman to this man?" and for a moment Anakin was speechless. Was his little girl really a woman? "Her mother and I do," Anakin said, looking into Leia's bright shining eyes, as a lump formed in his throat. Had this day finally come? It really had come too soon. He could remember when he was helping the twins with their lightsabers. And now, his little girl was married. He just hoped nothing would spoil this moment for her. Anakin felt the tears build up as he watched the wedding and before he knew it.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jedi Knight Galen Merek."

Anakin felt the vibrations change in the room. A dark presence had entered their midst, and as Anakin swung his eyes to the door, he saw a familiar redhead, wearing black from head to toe, a lightsaber on her hip. She looked at Leia and said, "I didn't get my invitation."


	3. Chapter 3

Leia Amidala Skywalker Marek's eyes lit up when she saw her friend. "Mara!" she said as she started to go to her, but a warning from the Force held her back. Something was different with her. Leia searched Mara's eyes for a trace of happiness there, but found none. She found dark humor in the green depths of her green eyes. But meeting her friend's eyes weren't limpid pools of green, but a mix of yellow and red, rage filled eyes. They were Sith colored eyes, and Leia couldn't hold her gaze.

"Mara Kenobi," Satine said, standing up. "You've come home," she said opening her arms too her.

"I will never leave the Emperor," Mara said as her eyes met her parents'. She saw her father visibly step back.

"Come with us, Mara," Obi-Wan said, joining his wife. "It's not too late to come back. We love you. Please, come home."

"No," she said, as she stepped closer to them. "You only want me for yourself, to be an extension of the Jedi. The Emperor loves me, he cares for me, and it has nothing to do with being a Jedi. Your ancient beliefs will not dominate my life. I am free," she said.

Luke turned from his sister toward Mara Jade, "There is no passion, there is peace," he whispered.

"No!" Mara said, hotly. "I've had enough of Jedi dogmas, Peace is a lie, there is only passion."

Luke continued the Jedi Code, "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

"Through passion, I gain strength," Mara continued, as Satine gasped as sagged against her husband. Satine's eyes fluttered as she looked at her daughter, who followed the ways of the Emperor.

"There is no passion, there is serenity," Luke said, his voice calmer than ever. Seeing Mara, had sparked the true words of the Code for him.

"Through strength, I gain power," Mara said, her voice rising with conviction at every word, she spoke.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony," Luke said, his blue eyes meeting her eyes of ash and fire.

"Through power, I gain victory," Mara continued, glaring into the cool blue eyes of Luke Skywalker, just what was he trying to pull?

"There is no death," Luke said, thinking of how his father had defied even death, "There is only the Force."

"Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free."

"You are more a prisoner than the men in the Emperor's dungeons," Luke continued.

"Would you like to hear how I torture them?" Mara said, licking her lips. "By the time, I'm done with you Skywalker, you will be begging to call ME master," she said, unable to meet his serene gaze. What had happened to him? He wasn't the boy she remembered, not at all. She had thought it would be so easy to best him, but now, standing with him and the full affect he had on her, she wasn't so sure.

Mara whistled, and Stormtroopers entered the Cathedral.

Leia in her dress of white, approached Mara slowly, with her groom at her side. "Mara, please, this is a holy place," she intoned. "Can't we please take this outside?"

Mara smirked, "You heard her highness, boys, take them outside."

Instantly, Leia's sunny lightsaber was in her hand, as she fell into her chosen form, as did her husband.

Mara ignited her own blood-stained blade, showing her perfect white teeth in the eerie flow of the crimson light, which reflected her strange eyes and made her seem more fearsome. The crowd erupted as people started leaving.

"Mara?" a voice asked, and at the sound of that voice. Mara's hideous smile wilted as she swung her eyes to the girl she hadn't noticed.

"Anella?" Mara questioned.

"Why?" she asked, holding up her parents' who seemed to have aged decades in the moments that Mara had been there.

"You'll understand when your older," Mara said, as she turned back to her men. "You heard them outside," she said. "That's your one and only favor," Mara said, in a hard voice.

Once Mara was outside, Anakin and Ahsoka went to Obi-Wan's side. "We will get her back," Anakin told his mentor.

"All is not lost," Ahsoka added. "Though I would keep an eye on Anella," she said.

"She's all we have, how did this happen?" Obi-Wan asked, as tears threatened to flow down his face. "You've always been like a son, like a brother to me," Obi-Wan told Anakin. "Why is it I always lose the one I love most."

"I'm not going anywhere," Anakin told him. "Mara will be our top priority," he told his former master.

"It's apparent that the Emperor can hide her if he really wants," Obi-Wan said.

"Now stop that," Anakin all but commanded, something he didn't do very often to Obi-Wan. "We will get her back, this is not over. But you have to be strong, Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

Tyrone nodded. "If I can come back from the Dark Side, then I have no doubt that she will too. The Dark Side is intoxicating, however," he said, and caught Anakin's dark look. Tyrone Dooku knew that Anakin considered Obi-Wan nearly perfect. He wouldn't stand any perceived slight toward his former mentor.

Sometimes, Tyrone imagined a world in which Anakin and Obi-Wan were both Sith, but it was a world which would never see fruition. A world where Anakin and Obi-Wan ruled jointly and without mercy. Their loyalty to one another would be as much an asset as a Sith as it was with the Jedi, maybe more so.

Without Obi-Wan and Padme, Sidious's plans would have become an actuality. He alone knew how sick that man really was, and about the Sith warlord that Sidious had intended on turning Anakin into. Tyrone felt a tug on his mind and realized his musings had been quite as shrouded as he thought. A look of horror crossed Jinn's face. Tyrone pushed such thoughts from his mind as he looked into Jinn's Skywalker blue eyes, and he brushed a dark strand of hair away.

"Well, we shouldn't keep her waiting," Tyrone said. "Will you be in need of my assistance?" he edasked.

"Thanks, Tyrone, but no. This is a personal matter, not Jedi business," he said, with a sad smile.

"Will you be needing my padawan then?" Tyrone persisted.

"No, you and Jinn get as many people out of here as possible," Anakin said. Tyrone and Jinn took their leave of the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. "I should have seen this coming," Anakin said with a frown. "The Force is darker again, it's murky with so many possibilities.

In truth, it was difficult to try and keep one's presence shielded while trying to divulge intentions and plans from the other side. While Anakin, Leia, Luke, Galen, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka went to meet Mara the other Jedi were getting all the guests to safety, Jinn and Tyrone among them.

It was bedlam outdoors! The Stormtroopers were attacking everything their blasters could shoot and so the Rebels were in for a fight. Winter was among the fray, the bridesmaid dress being torn so that she could wield her blaster. She fought alongside the Rebels and Clones, there were blasters on both sides. It was fierce and it was life or death.

And the Jedi could hear it as the approached Mara. "Uncle, you look alive," Mara said, addressing Anakin. "The Emperor will not be pleased to hear."

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," Anakin retorted.

"It would assume so," she retorted.

"What do you want, Mara," Obi-Wan said in a tired voice. Mara smiled brilliantly, her eyes glowing red again.

"I want the Jedi Order to be disbanded, and I want the Rebellion to pledge eternal allegiance to his majesty the exhalted Emperor Palpatine and to join his Empire. Only the leaders will receive a beheading, the rest will be accepted. It's a fair deal," she said, with yawn.

"Do you really expect us to accept that?" Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not speaking to you Father, but the beloved Chosen One. After all you loved him more than me," she bit out, reaching out and using the Force to choke him. Anakin sent a mild push toward Mara but it made her stumble. She glared at him as she released her grip on her father.

Obi-Wan rubbed his throat, "That's not true," he said.

"IT IS!" she screamed back at him. "Tell me your answer, Uncle," she said, more forcefully. "This will be your only chance."

"Well," Anakin drawled in a lazy voice. "You can tell YOUR Emperor that the Force has other plans for me, and that I will bring balance to the Force."  
,ever  
"You know nothing of the plans the Emperor has for you, or your true destiny. You will join the Sith or perish," she said, her eyes flashing, as she looked at Luke, whose calm eyes followed her every move.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but the Jedi will never surrender to a system that keeps you in chains, that denies citizens there basic rights, that goes against everything the Jedi stand for. One day, Mara you will wake up and find that you are no different from a slave," Anakin said, sadly.

"Come home," Obi-Wan pleaded, "Your mother and I love you so," he added.

"Never!" she screamed as she used the Force to run away.

"Let's get out of here," Ahsoka said as he watched Galen put his arm around Leia and lead her away.

"So much for our honeymoon," Galen said, with a frown.

"As long as I have you, then I have it all, even in this crazy galaxy," she said as she kissed him. 


	4. Wedding Battle

Wedding Battle

"After you, your highness," Mara said with a faux bow.

"How do we know you won't stab us in the back," Galen said, as he put one arm around his bride.

"I'm not the traitor," Mara responded. Mara nodded at stormtroopers who opened the doors. "You see them. You stab me in the back, and they will press a thermal detonator, where some of your beloved Jedi younglings are held captive," Mara said with a sweet smile.

"Liar!" Leia said evenly.

"Am I lying? Are you willing to bet their lives on it?" Mara said, as her grin spread across her face. Mara turned and walked out of the cathedral, with Galen and Leia behind her.

"I have no wish to kill you, Princess," Mara said suddenly.

"Mara, you are on the wrong side of this war," Leia responded, as her yellow lightsaber cast a sunny glow over the Jedi princess.

"But that doesn't mean I won't."

"You are no match for me, Mara," Leia told her. They had dueled many times, and it was obvious that Leia was the superior duelist.

"Much has changed since we last saw one another," Mara replied cryptically. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall," she said as Leia force pushed her rival. Mara stumbled, but unlike in the past, she kept her balance. Mara's eyes glowed as she reached into the Force and shot lighting and Leia's bridegroom.

"Galen!" Leia said as he was knocked down, his duel lightsabers fallen from his hands. He hadn't been prepared for the attack, not with Mara. Leia faced Mara, her hand dropping to her husband's neck to check for a pulse. She needed to Force heal him but she couldn't turn her back to Mara. Luckily, she didn't have to. She felt the Force presence of her brother growing brighter and brighter.

"Mara!" he called as he reached them. "Leave them alone. It's not them you want revenge on, it's me. It's my fault that you went with the Emperor."

"The Emperor loves me," Mara shot out. "He has chosen me as his successor. I will become more powerful than any Jedi ever dreamed."

"That power is an illusion, Mara, you know better than this," Luke said.

"Draw your weapon," Mara said, jumping in for an attack, "Or be destroyed by my blade, Jedi," she sneered.

Leia was able to turn from the battle, no matter her worry for her brother and heal her husband. "Galen, love, wake up," she urged him, as she healed him. Why wasn't he waking up, she wondered?

Luke took out his lightsaber at the last moment and met her blade for blade. "You can't win, Jedi," she snarled.

"I don't need to win," Luke said, smiling up at her. "All I need to do is distract you," he said, with a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of her father, of Ahsoka Tano, of Anakin Skywalker, or Tyrone Dooku, or Master Plo, and Master Shaak Ti.

"You are surrounded," Luke told her. "Resistance is futile. Mara, I truly am sorry," he said as he watched her eyes fill with the shame of defeat. They had led her to a cliff. There was no escape. Mara hit a button, on the side of her gloves as she disengaged her lightsaber.

"What can I say? You Jedi are smarter than I thought," she said.

Luke felt the warning from the Force as his dad quickly engaged his lightsaber holding back the lightning she threw at him. When she changed the angle of her attack, it hit the crystal in Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin planted his feet as he dropped his lightsaber and caught the lightning in the palm of his hand, redirecting it harmlessly. Mara screamed in frustration, as her Force powers waned and she dropped to her knees. Anakin came forward decisively, and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as if she was a youngling.

"Is she…." Obi-Wan asked.

"She will live," Anakin told him. "She will have to be locked away for now," Anakin said. "She has become a very grave threat," he added. Ahsoka came forward with Force binders for Palpatine's pet. She put the binders on her, as Obi-Wan put her into a force-induced sleep. Right now, that was all he could do for his eldest child.

Ahsoka put an arm on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That was a very brave thing you did," she told him.

"Pray to the Force you never have to," he responded as he followed Anakin. He was angry, Obi-Wan couldn't help it. He knew Anakin had made the right choice, they couldn't let her escape. She couldn't be allowed to return to the Emperor, but locking up his little girl seemed so wrong. He wasn't sure if he was mad at Anakin, at any of the Skywalkers, or if he was mad at Mara, or himself. He knew Anakin had made the right move, as a Jedi he knew that.

Galen felt Leia's lips on him as he fluttered his eyes. "Hey beautiful," he said with a soft smile. "What did I miss?"

"We got everyone to safety," Leia told him.

"What happened?"he asked sitting up.

"Mara is a Sith," Leia said as she shook her head thinking about how she had shot out lightning at her new husband. "Daddy caught her, she's going into a Rebellion prison," Leia explained.

"I don't know what we would do without your father," Galen said with a frown. He had always liked and respected Grand Master Anakin Skywalker. He had never realized before now, the shadow of Anakin Skywalker he would be living in. He had failed to protect his bride, but Anakin had succeed. Galen Marek couldn't help but wonder would he always fail in the shadow of his father in law? How could Leia respect him when her father could protect her better than her husband? Galen frowned as he wrapped his arms around Leia. He was supposed to be her protector, how many times would he fail in her eyes.

"Is something wrong," Leia asked.

"No, nothing. Don't we have a honeymoon on Naboo to get to," he said with a smile. Galen put his arm around his bride, and pushed the dark thoughts away. He was going to enjoy his honeymoon, and he was going to do whatever it took to protect his wife, the only family he had. 


End file.
